


Telepath Boy

by ToukoTai



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, telepathy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker was damn tired of hearing everyone’s anxieties, second thoughts, catty remarks left unsaid, third thoughts and everything in between. Dear god, it was enough to drive him insane some days. And then he met Washington. At a bar. But that was neither here nor there.</p>
<p>Crossposted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepath Boy

**Author's Note:**

> some flufflepuff rvb that I dug out of my tumblr to post here.

Some things are totally awesome about being a telepath. For starters: knowing what the chicks think. And there were downsides: For starters: Knowing what the chicks think. By the time he was twenty five years old, the novelty of being a telepath in a bar, had long worn off for Tucker. In fact, being a telepath in general, had worn old a long time ago. It was really, really annoying have to listen to the chatter of everyone’s thoughts, all. the. time. Telepathy wasn’t something you could just turn off after all. And Tucker was damn tired of hearing everyone’s anxieties, second thoughts, catty remarks left unsaid, third thoughts and everything inbetween. Dear god, it was enough to drive him insane some days.

So it was a wonder that Church had managed to drag him out to the bar that night. Tucker knocked back another shot of tequila, because if he was going to be stuck here listening to drunk morons both inside and outside, he wasn’t going to be sober for it. Church had graciously(complained bitterly and then agreed when Tucker pushed) offered to foot his alcohol bill, there wasn’t anything holding Tucker back. Since Tucker was damned tired of hearing people after a full day at work, he was pretty sure Church owed him. Church was nothing if not persuasive and Tucker was ready to take pity on him with this little outing anyway. The idiot had been hopelessly crushing on this lady biker, who practically ruled the bar with an iron fist, for months. Church wanted to know how she really felt about him and he wasn’t above going to Tucker for help.

The thing Tucker liked about Church was that he didn’t lie. Church didn’t bother pretending he was anyone but the complete asshole he actually was. Which worked well for Tucker’s peace of mind. Church’s inner thoughts hardly ever deviated from what he outwardly presented. One of the things Tucker had found out, being a telepath, was that it was really, really hard to keep a relationship going when you knew every thought that crossed your partner’s mind. Wasn’t so bad for one night stands though. Was horrible for friendships. Tucker really only had two friends: Church, who was as much of an asshole in his head as out and Caboose, a really simple guy, who’s thoughts provided Tucker with endless amusement.

About half an hour into the bar trip, Church had ditched him, Tex had blown in like a hurricane and blown out with him in tow. Tucker had seated himself at the bar to take full advantage of Church’s tab and then the unexpected happened. He was a couple rounds in, feeling pleasantly buzzed enough that all the mental chatter had dulled to white static noise. And then man sat down next to Tucker. Blond hair, grey eyes, a few small scars through his eyebrow and shit, he was cute.

“Water please.”

“Designated driver?” Tucker asks nonchalantly, a tickle in the back of his mind telling him that something was off with this guy. But not anything that he was really paying attention, enjoying his buzz too much to care.

“Story of my life.” The guy returned. And Tucker’s world stopped. He finally got what was wrong. He hadn’t known that. He’d had no idea what the guy was going to order or what he was going to say or anything. He focused, actually trying to hear what the guy was thinking and heard nothing. Complete radio silence. Holy shit. This might be the best thing ever. Now to test the personality. Tucker put on his best flirt smile.

“Are you an orphanage?” The man narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m not sure where you’re going with this, but if the next words out of your mouth are a pickup line, I will punch you so hard, your children’s children will feel it.” This great, this was the best. Tucker only smiled wider, genuinely pleased. This was the first time, ever, that he hadn’t known what the other person was thinking, didn’t know how to approach this guy, and he found that instead of afraid, he was invigorate. It was a rush, not knowing what the guy thought of him, having to piece it together from his body language and tone. Is this how normal people did things? Damn, he was missing out!

“Because I want to give you kids!” He finished and the other guy stopped a very confused look on his face. He looked Tucker up and down. And then very bluntly:

“How?” That surprised a laugh out of Tucker.

“Aw man, I can’t tell you, that wouldn’t be any fun.” He leaned toward the blond and waggled his eyebrows. “I _could_ show you.” The man snorted.

"Points for originality, but I don’t put out before the second date.” He nodded at the bartender as his glass of water was set down in front of him. “And this doesn’t count as a first date.” He liked this guy, he really did. Not just for the complete silence, but he was easy to roll with.

“I can work with that, how’s tomorrow at six sound?”

“Sounds like our boy Washington’s finally got himself a date.” A brunette came out of the crowd to drape and arm casually across the now named Washington’s shoulder. “Have him home by ten….”

“Tucker.” Tucker filled in, watching slightly fascinated by the blush that spread across Wash’s face. He didn’t know the exact reason why Wash was embarrassed, but he could hear the brunette’s thoughts quite clearly, and they basically boiled down to ‘finally’.

“York.” The brunette said, reaching over to shake. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another fifty riding on this pool game.” And York was back in the crowd. Wash was staring at the ground now, blushing bright red. Tucker nudged his boot.

“Buy you a drink.” He said, when Wash looked up at him. “Wanna try a virgin strawberry daiquiri? I hear they’re delicious.” Wash gave him a relived smile and Tucker grinned back at him.

One week later:

“I don’t believe you.”

“Oh yeah? Try me.”

“What’s York thinking about?”

“Right now, he thinks this is ridiculous, but earlier he was wondering if Carolina would be wearing the short black dress tonight or the short turquoise dress. And that was far more information on a lady’s panties then I ever wanted to know another dude thinking about. Definitely take her out to the nice Chinese place, she’s got a craving right now.”

“Oh my god.”

Two weeks later…

“You know, I imagined something more…x rated when you said you wanted to give me kids.” Washington mused. And Tucker laughed as Junior tried his best to eat Wash’s hair.

And maybe he was little bit disappointed that he couldn’t listen to Wash’s thoughts when he heard that.


End file.
